Gamzee X anyone?
by GrimdarkPrincess
Summary: A fluffy fanfiction I wrote for a friend, it has no details about who 'you' are so you can be any female character you want. Contains: tenticles and smut in general..


You aren't quite sure how you ended up in the position you are in now. Face down into a purple comforter, wearing nothing but a lace party thong. You can hear you matestprite ,Gamzee Makara, grunt and groan as he touches himself. He's watching you, and that turns you on more than anything. You look over your right shoulder, finding his eyes clouded over with lust. You trail your gaze down his neck, over his thin but defined chest to his lap. His long fingers lightly dance over the surface of the slick nine inch indigo colored tentacle.

Teasing himself just enough to excite you, your own bulge though small was begging to be touched. You wiggle around turning slowly onto your back, making eye contact with him again you bite your lip. He moans out "Motherfuck baby!" You smile and sit up your breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. You capture his lips in your own, running your tongue across his lower lip then pulling away. He growls shoving you hard onto your back, possessivly intertwining his fingers in your hair to keep you from evading his lips.

He pulls your hair making you gasp, opening your mouth enough for him to deepen it. The Capricorn's tongue runs over your teeth and intertwines with your own. You can feel the tip of his bulge ghosting around your clitoris, circling. The lubricating fluid naturally produced in arousal, makes it feel slimy, it throbs with every beat of his blood pusher. He lets it slide down between the lips of your nook, then he pulls it back slowly, only to let it slide through again. You aren't sure how much more teasing you can take, but you aren't ready to beg even though you know he won't go further if you don't.

You press your hand to his chest, and immediately he breaks the kiss. He looks alarmed, as if for a moment he was afraid he had hurt you. "Gam lay down, I want to lick you like a lollipop." you whisper. He settles on the bed next to you, you turn your attention to the writhing tentacle. You wrap your small hands around the base, giving it a gentle squeeze before taking the tip into your mouth. The heat pooling in your stomach spurs you on to doing something you had never tried before.

You relax your throat as much as you can, taking in more of him. You begin to realize how much it could hurt you. You take it all the way to the back of your throat, your tongue swirling, circling the underside. You feel his fingers grip your hair, but he doesn't move you he just holds you there. His fingers glide through your hair down your neck then to your front, you moan around his bulge. You pull away the indigo tentacle slips wetly from your mouth but holds itself upright. You look up into Gamzee's eyes the same color as the tentacle wiggling in your hands. You want it inside you and you are willing to beg for it.

You lick and nibble at the side of his jaw then whisper in his ear, "_'Zee?"_ His gaze meets yours he chuckles, _"Yes motherfucker?" _You smile sweetly, "_please dominate me." _He grabs your shoulders and pushes you over so that he is above you. His lips met yours, and it is all teeth and tongues, it's rough but it feels so good. You feel his bulge squirming between you and him. Gamzee presses the tip of his tentacle between the lips of your nook and lets it rest on the entrance, he breaks the kiss for a moment. He growls, _"are you sure you want me?" _You can't help but sound needy, you want him and you need him. _"Please 'Zee." _

He pushes in slow, and you can feel the shape of him, the thin tip tapering slowly becoming thicker. It hurts like a bitch, it always does. He distracts you with a kiss, hot and slow. Then he almost pulls out, as he does so you can feel the tip of his tentacle pressing itself against your walls looking for something. He finds your spot again with ease making you moan loudly, "Oh Gog 'Zee!" He smirks before kissing your neck. He begins to thrust hard, hitting your spot every time. Your hands clench at the purple blanket, as if your body was looking for something to stabilize you. You can't hide the noises your making, and you don't want to because every little noise that escapes you makes his movements faster.

Indigo tinted sweat gathers on Gamzees face as he continues to pound you, you know damn well you won't last much longer. Between ragged breaths and groans of pleasure the Capricorn growls _"say my name" _That is what sends you over the edge you throw your head back and yell his full name. He continues thrusting but watches you, every last throw of pleasure and pulse of your nook, turning him on more. It's not long before you reach the edge again, he can tell his thrusts get faster. One final thrust and you are gone, your orgasm triggering his he pulls out splattering you with his indigo material.

He is dripping in sweat, he collapses next to you, and you watch his bulge retract. You put your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He wraps his arms around you in a tender embrace, silently cuddling you until you fall asleep.


End file.
